


Father's Day

by mylittlejaybird



Series: DC AU RP [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Gen, Jason as a parental figure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Ian wake up to Ashley’s cooking disaster. It’s not until later, when Dick stops by, that they realize what exactly Ashley was aiming for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on Father’s Day. I, like every superhero, have deep-seated daddy issues. I know what it’s like to look up to a father figure and not have them notice you, or notice you in the wrong way. So I wrote this. Don't worry, it’s a happy ending.
> 
> Ian is my boyfriend's, and Ashley is mine. Ashley's probably 14 here.

He woke to the smell of smoke. Ian was a line of warmth against his side, still sound asleep. Jason’s mouth twitched in a mixture of amusement and exasperation; Ian would never have his level of training, but he wished he’d at least gain something in self-preservation instincts.

"Rise and shine Princess," He said, shaking the other man firmly. Ian groaned and curled against him, burying his face against Jason’s chest. Jason rolled his eyes and sat up, pushing Ian off of him, earning him a bleary glare. Jason smirked. "Wake up and smell the roses. Or smoke, as it were."

That got Ian’s attention, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows with a groan. “What'd you do?”

Jason snorted and got out of bed. “I just woke up, same as you.” He pulled on his pants and carefully did his zipper up, not overly wanting to snag anything. Such were the perils of going commando. “C’mon, it might actually be trouble.”

Ian made another irritated sound but got out of bed as well, slipping into a pair of sweats and a tee. “Why isn't the alarm going off?”

“‘Cause I rewired it to go off when a window is-“

_BREET BREET BREET BREET BREET_

"…Opened. Sonuvabitch." He grabbed his Glock from his holster hanging on the headboard, flipping the safety off and pointing it at the ceiling rather than the floor. They were on the top floor and he'd rather not accidentally shoot any of his neighbors. "Stay behind me."

He opened their bedroom door, brow furrowing at the haze of smoke in the rest of the apartment. Frowning, he slipped quietly into the hallway and headed toward the main part of the apartment. It was then that he could hear a frantic voice.

"Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ no! Stupid thing! Goddammit, what the hell?! Shush! _Stop!_ "

Jason snorted and straightened with a smirk, putting the safety back on and tucking the gun into the back of his pants. He leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen and crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow at the sight before him.

The kitchen was a disaster area. It reminded him of those movies when kids tried to cook and ended up with more food on the appliances than in the dishes. Ashley was standing on a chair fighting with the fire alarm, stomping his foot in frustration and cursing up a storm.

"It’s a decoy. Real one’s in the light."

Ashley yelped and nearly tipped the chair he was standing on, before regaining his balance. He shot a glare at Jason but turned toward the light, reaching up and finding the device for the fire alarm. He huffed in annoyance and deactivated it. “That’s a stupid fucking place for it.”

"Language." Ian said, standing at Jason’s side, looking around at the mess. "The hell happened here?"

Ashley flushed lightly and he hopped down from the chair, smoothing out his apron upon landing. “I was just tryin’ to air out the smoke ‘fore it woke you…”

"….Yeah no, I meant this." Ian gestured around the kitchen. He was pretty sure Ashley had been trying to make the pancakes that Dick favored, but had tried to substitute some ingredients rather than asking them to buy what he needed.

Or just steal their money and go buy it himself. Wouldn’t be the first time.

Jason was amused to see that Ashley actually grew redder, hands playing with the edge of his apron. At least until he saw how the kid’s eyes were starting to shine. He gave a minute sigh and pushed off the wall. “Doesn't matter. C'mon, I'll help you clean it up.”

Ashley nodded and wiped an arm across his eyes before he fetched a cloth and began to quietly clean up. Jason dumped the batter down the drain and tossed the toasted wannabe pancakes into the trash.

Ian watched them fondly for a few moments before he joined them.

* * *

"Happy Father’s Day you two," Dick said with a teasing grin.

Jason and Ian both froze and looked at the open window where Nightwing sat. Ian broke the silence first. “ _What?_ ”

Dick slid inside and looked around, then looked back at the pair on the couch. “Where’s Ashley?”

And with that, it dawned on Jason why Ashley had been acting so strangely. First the pancakes, then the offer to let them have the house to themselves for the day, then the complete and utter lack of texts or phone calls. “Sonuva _bitch_.”

Ian was still completely lost and only frowned, waiting for an explanation. Dick looked between the two of them, arching a brow. “…You forgot, huh?”

"It’s not like I’ve ever had a fucking reason to celebrate it, Dickhead." Jason snarled, standing and fishing out his cellphone to call Ashley.

It was about then Ian’s patience frayed and he reached out to grab the hem of Jason’s shirt. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

"This morning, with Ashley. Kid was trying to do something nice for us."

Ian sat there for a moment, letting that sink in. “…For F-father's Day?” His voice was a little higher than usual and he looked a little pale. “But… he didn't do anything last year?”

Jason shook his head and dialed. “He was still mourning his mom and we weren't exactly welcomed replacements.”

Dick bit back an all too amused grin. “You two are hopeless.”

* * *

Jason hadn't told Ashley why he'd wanted him home, so the poor kid looked like he was expecting to be lectured, standing in front of them with his hands playing with the hem of his shirt, not able to make eye contact.

"Hey, you're not in trouble, okay?" Ian said, glancing at Jason when Ashley just gave a small shrug, still refusing to look at them.

Jason sighed, running a hand back through his hair. “We're the ones apologizing.”

That startled a surprised look out of Ashley. “Wha? Why?”

Jason offered a lopsided smile. “‘Cause we were fucking idiots.” He reached out and pulled Ashley into a hug, the kid only stiffening up for a moment before he relaxed into it. Jason pulled Ian into it and wrapped his arms around both of them easily. “So, we're sorry.”

Ashley closed his eyes and pressed his face into Jason's chest, his arms pinned between them, the added warmth of Ian against his side further relaxing him. He squirmed and got his arms out so he could wrap one around Ian and the other around Jason, voice quiet. “S'okay. It was dumb anyways…”

"No it wasn't Ashley." Ian said reassuringly, patting his back. "It was just…. surprising."

Ashley pulled away and they let him, though Ian left one hand on his shoulder. Ashley looked between them before looking back own, hands once again worrying the hem of his shirt between his fingers. “It was a dumb assumption. I'm not your kid.”

"We still care about you." Ian said with a small smile.

The look on Ashley’s face was almost painful, and Jason resisted pulling him into another hug. Dick's bad habits were rubbing off on him. Instead he squeezed Ashley's shoulder and offered a smile. “A lot, kid.”

Ashley bit his lip but offered a tentative smile. “Yeah, I know.”

"So, we good?" Jason asked.

Ashley smiled a little more genuinely. “We good.”


End file.
